Where The Story Ends
by The Vicious Circle
Summary: Between Kira and Adam, how does their relationship change them? Breaking hearts, sacrificing, and realizing love, how will they find their way towards the end of the wrong? How will they find their way towards the rightness of being together? Oneshot.


_Disclaimer: I don't own Power Rangers.  
Summary: Between Kira and Adam, how does their relationship take a toll on them? Breaking hearts, sacrificing, and realizing love, how will they find their way towards the end of the wrong? How will they find their way towards the rightness of being together?  
Author's Note: I did make some stuff up... As you read you will notice..._

**Where The Story Ends**

_by: Quantum Ninja_

Secretly, Kira admitted that she had fallen, hard. She had always been labeled as the strong and independent kind of girl. That was, until the day she met Adam Park. It was an odd and maybe even wrong, relationship-wise. But Kira never felt anything in her life that was so right before. There was something different about him. No, it wasn't just the age difference. Kira could care less about the age difference, unlike some people around her.

They had been together secretly for a little more than a month, before they were caught and people found out. It was kind of, unbearable. Conner and Ethan liked to joke and fun of it. Trent and Doctor O had just completely stopped talking to her, as if they were ashamed at what she had done or something. Both were somewhat understandable though. Of course, Adam was Doctor O's age. Hell, they even worked together before, so Kira could understand why Doctor O didn't encourage this relationship. Trent, Kira could tell, felt betrayed. She admitted, she did have some feelings toward him before. But when Adam came into her life, she was spellbound in a way Trent could never make her feel no matter what. Everyone, her friends that she had counted on, apparently had an issue with their relationship.

At first, Kira didn't care. She had Adam, what else could be better? Even if that left her somewhat friendless, she could accept that for him. He was so sweet when he cared for her and made sure she was okay. He could tell through her shiftiness and how uncomfortable she was, but he tried to support her any way possible. He asked questions of comfort, and tried to find ways to make her life better. He did everything in his power to make her life better and she loved him for that. It was hard to repay him for that kind of care.

But it started to drive her crazy. She wasn't wanted anywhere. Trent had gone off and decided not to keep in contact anymore. Conner and Ethan were still around, but their relationship with Kira now was far different than what it used to be. The openness they had before had now become stiff and awkward conversations about random things. Kira wanted her old life back, and it began to show.

Finally lashing out in anger and frustration, she did what she wanted, not caring what other people thought. In a sense, she tried to channel and become her old self. She went on to pursue her singing career that she had longed for ever since high school. As a pact with Conner and Ethan back in high school, they promised each other that the ranger thing would only make them stronger and each of them had to strive for their dream. After meeting Adam, Kira had sort of put a halt on her singing career. Sure, she still loved to sing and perform, but it wasn't as important anymore. But now, she picked it up again. She wanted to show them that she hadn't changed. Just because she met a boy she loved, yes, loved, it didn't mean that she was going to give up on her dream.

The more she tried to go back, the more she reached for her dream, the farther she pushed Adam. There were countless lies she had told. Excuses she knew nobody would believe, Adam just swallowed them in and let her do her thing. Kira just began to use him. He became like a personal assistant that did all the extra dirty work that was done by everyday people, but she didn't have time for. All of a sudden, she treated him like, nothing at all. She treated him like he meant nothing to her at all.

But he loved her. He couldn't let her go. He let her treat him that way. He knew sooner or later, she was going to break up with him. So he dryly swallowed, and did whatever she wanted him to do. He was treated like a servant, but he could care less. As long as it made her happy, he would do it. He couldn't and wouldn't give up on her.

The fateful day came, without even a goodbye. She didn't pick up the phone the entire day. Her coat wasn't on the hanger. Her clothes weren't in the closet. Her guitar case wasn't next to the bookcase. Her toothbrush wasn't on the shelf behind the mirror. Every last trace of her had been removed. She was really gone.

Her biggest regret was her biggest mistake. She had let go of him. As Kira had gotten what she wanted, she finally realized what she had done. She had shut him out in the dark. She had dug a hole and buried him in there. All he wanted was to be good for her, and she had cut him loose. It wasn't until too late, that she wanted him back. She did want him back. She knew she didn't deserve him or his love, but he was the closest thing to perfection for her. She had always been spellbound to him, and now, she needed him more than ever. But it was too late.

The day she got a call from Doctor O, she knew something was up, that something was wrong.

And she was right, because Adam was dead.

Kira shut herself down. She did not go outside once. She showed no emotion. She didn't talk. She barely even ate. All she did, was cry.

The day of the wake, she was solemn and silent. She didn't really know anyone there, so it made things easier. But Doctor O was there. She tried to avoid him, but it was inevitable that he would talk to her.

"Kira," he said as he walked up to her. She was sitting in her chair as he came at her right side. She didn't move, not even a flinch. She stared straight ahead with an emotionless face. Tommy closed his eyes and sighed. He had to explain this, somehow. "Kira, I know I was never really a supporter of your relationship with Adam," he started. That got a stare from Kira as she looked up at his face, almost in a glare. That statement was completely true, so Kira's stare wasn't faulty. Either that or saying his name now was like a taboo.

"But I have to tell you," Tommy continued as Kira went back to staring straight ahead. "I have to tell you the real reason why he's gone. I can only tell you," he said. Kira looked back at his face again. This time, not so much in a glare, but more of a curious look. What was he getting at? What was he talking about? What had really happened? "Maybe, we shouldn't talk around other people," he suggested. Kira closed her eyes for a moment. Then, she got up and walked past people and walked to the empty porch at the back of the house.

Tommy followed and closed the porch door behind them. "Thrax," he said first. That definitely got Kira's attention. Hadn't they finished off Thrax? What did he have to do with this? "Apparently, he wasn't completely destroyed," Tommy said as if he read what Kira was thinking. "Perhaps there were remnants, or he just pretended he was dead," Tommy said trying to explain if it made any sense at all.

"Well, he was somehow alive," Tommy continued. "And he had been trying to build an evil army back up. He almost had the Abyss of Evil open again. He even was almost successful in resurrecting Mesogog as the Mesomonster," he said. Kira kept listening, but did not say a word. "I was contacted," he told her. "Hartford. He was the one that contacted me, and also renewed my powers. He knew with my powers, I could finish Thrax before Mesogog was completely resurrected and before the abyss would be reopened. He also got a couple others to join," Tommy said all at once. He glanced at Kira's face, but her expression did not change. But he knew, her thoughts were mixing.

"Maybe if we had more rangers, it wouldn't have happened. But I guess none of us were prepared for what Thrax had been working on in hiding for so long," Tommy said truthfully. "It all happened so fast. We were fighting Thrax when I got thrown to the side. The couple other rangers were fighting foot soldiers and other monsters he created for the meantime. He and Adam were fighting, shooting lasers at each other. And he, he, sacrificed himself. I don't know why he did it. We could've retreated or something, but before I could try and stop him, there was that massive explosion. I don't really know what happened because I was badly wiped out. But after that explosion, he was gone, just like that," Tommy finally concluded. They stood there in silence for a few moments, before Kira turned and entered back into the house. Well, rather, she entered to walk through it with all the people and Adam's dead body to the front door where she walked out and left.

Things did not change after Adam's funeral. Kira continued to be her lonesome self. She continued to cut off contacts. It was what she had worked for that made her push him away. Now, she was doing everything oppositely, as if she was expecting him to come back now. And it seemed like each day she was waiting for him to come back, but he didn't. Each day she cried herself to sleep and had nightmares of seeing his death.

He had sacrificed himself. Typical Adam. It was the way he had always treated Kira, with care and love. You rarely heard a complaint from him. He would do anything, for Kira. And he went and fought Thrax, again. He went and fought the monsters, for her. He had always wanted to make her life better. He always wanted to make the world better, for her. So he went and fought the stupid monsters and got himself killed. He did it all, for her. When was the last time Kira gave something up for him? But everything was too late for Kira. He was gone. He was really gone, forever. He wouldn't come back. He had done all he could in his power to protect Kira and make sure she would be okay. But he had to go and get himself killed.

Kira wasn't okay and knowing that Adam wouldn't be with her anymore, she wouldn't ever be okay, ever again.

She wanted to fix this. She wanted to repay him. She needed to repay him, just to redeem herself and show him that his efforts weren't wasted. She wanted to show him that she was thankful for his deeds. She wanted to show him that she admits her mistake and that she regrets it. She wanted to show him that she loved him. She had always loved him. How could she have let this happen? She felt selfish and worthless. This gut wrenching feeling never left her.

Kira stared at the tombstone with his named carved on it. She sat down in front of the tombstone and silently cried. She just couldn't get over this.

"Why," Kira whispered in a heartbreaking voice. "Why did you love me so much? Couldn't you see that I'm not good enough for you? I don't deserve you, your love."

"But I just wanted to tell you," Kira said as she continued to talk. "I know you probably think I'm ungrateful, but I'm not. I just didn't realize, until it was too late. I took everything for granted. And I'm sorry. I'm sorry," she said. "I love you. I love you, Adam. Please. Please know that. Please forgive me. I love you, Adam."

It had been a month since his death when she visited his grave again since his funeral. Every night, all she could do was think of him and all the possibilities. Nothing felt right anymore. His kiss, his touch, his care, his _existence_, Kira was becoming numb without it all. It all came back to the fact that he was gone. She couldn't go back and undo her disastrous decisions. So she had to make it right and she knew just the way. Still sitting in front of his tombstone, she braved a small and weak smile. It was something after a month of wretchedness. She smiled for two reasons. One, she would bring an end to her misery.

She would also be joining him. Kira could be back with Adam. Kira would go back to Adam's side. They would finally be together again.


End file.
